


أؤمن بك  - Believe in you (Arabic)

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D One a break, Cute zouis, M/M, Solo Artist Zayn, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Zayn feels like a failure, Zayn-centric, helpful louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: PROMPT : based on Zayn recent cancellation of his Dubai show . After he cancels it, he sends out a vague tweet about feeling like he failed or some shit , and Louis sees it, and he really feels for Zayn so he packs a bag and goes down to Zayn's for a visit and when he gets there Zayn's really not himself, so Louis just comforts him and helps him get back feeling himself again . P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychaela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mychaela).



> Please leave feedback!
> 
> Not too long but hopefully still good :)

LOUIS POV

After waking up from a relaxing lie in, i throw on some joggers and head down stairs for a cup of tea. While the kettle boils, i quickly check twitter. Replying to a few fans and liking a few drawings before going to get the milk to make the drink.

Once sat on the sofa, i put on Jeremy Kyle as back ground noise, re checking twitter, before coming across a tweet from Zayn.

 

ZAYN.  
really sorry for the cancellation tonight. hope to make it up to you all. Z.

 

I click on his name going to his page

 

ZAYN.  
Really sorry for letting you all down

ZAYN.  
Nothin worse than lettin down the people who believed in you most

ZAYN.  
Anxiety is shit.

 

The tweets go on and on. I feel for him, i honestly do. He was a really good friend of mine and although we haven't spoke since he left, i do consider him my friend.

Even when he was in the band, Zayn was the one who got the most stage fright. The one who panicked the most. The one who was terrified of letting people down. Not just the fans, but his family and us boys too.

It takes me approximately 7 seconds to get my head out of my arse and jog upstairs. Only to come back down for my cup of tea. I then go back upstairs, placing the tea on the side and grab my rucksack. I throw is a few t-shirts and 2 pairs of jeans, socks, boxers, headphones and my charger. Sticking my wallet in my pocket i head back downstairs to ring graham.

 

"Can you take me to Baker street?" "Sure, i'll be outside in ten"

I finish my tea and have a quick piss before grabbing my bag and phone then heading to the car.

"Cheers Graham"  
"No problem Louis"

The car ride is silent and should only take 30 minutes, but in the London traffic, it takes an hour and 20.

 

Graham pulls up and i thanks him whilst getting out. I grab my bag and head up to the complex. The guard does a double take when he looks at me, and says 'long time no see Mr Tomlinson' then lets me into Zayns section.

I knock on the door before realising, he might not even be home. He could be out. Hmm. I start to think i might be right, when the door opens.

 

He looks like shit. His hair is all over the place and really greasy, there are more bags under his eyes than there are in Sainsbury's, and he looks deflated. Like he has no purpose.

"Lou- louis, er what are you doin ere" he mumbles, eyes wide with shock.  
"Can i come in?" i reply.

He stands aside and i slip through the door, dumping my bag in the hallway.

 

We head to the kitchen and i make us a drink as Zayn re-asks why i'm there.

"Saw the tweets, thought you could use a friend" i reply, handing him his coffee and sipping my tea.

"Didn't think we were friends anymore" he whispers  
"Course we are Z. C'mon" i state, heading to the living room and dragging him with me. I sit him on the sofa before sticking 'Civil War - Captain America V's Iron Man' in the DVD player.

We spend hours talking, about the past about the future, memories until finally getting onto the issues of last night.

"I just- i feel like i've failed everyone. The fans, my family, management even myself."  
"Zee, you haven't failed anyone. I know it's hard, but just. Zee, no one is going to believe in you if you don't believe in yourself." i say honestly.

 

We talk for hours again, about his anxiety, the fears, the stage fright and i make sure he knows he can call me at anytime.

"Lou?"  
"Hmmm"  
"Will you stay here, just, just for a few days. Please"  
"Sure Zee" I smile.


End file.
